jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kiro
Kiro war ein machtsensitiver Chuhkyvi vom Planeten Iskalon. Er war eng mit Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa befreundet. Kiro überlebte die Verwüstung seiner Heimatwelt durch das Galaktische Imperium im Jahre 3 NSY und verließ Iskalon später, um Skywalker auf dessen diplomatischer Mission zu begleiten. Damit war er einer der wenigen Iskalonier, die ihre Heimat verließen. Kurz darauf setzte er sein Leben aufs Spiel, um die Galaxis vor einer Katastrophe zu bewahren. Schließlich kehrte er auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurück, um seinem Volk zu helfen, die Invasion der Nagai zurückzuschlagen. Biografie Auf Iskalon Kiro wurde vor Ausbruch des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges auf der Wasserwelt Iskalon geboren. Er war ein junger Mann, als die Rebellen Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian und Chewbacca mit ihren Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 im Jahre 3 NSY auf der Suche nach dem vermissten Agenten Tay Vanis nach Iskalon kamen. Die Rebellen freundeten sich mit den Einheimischen Mone, Primor und Kendle an und erfuhren von diesen, mit welchen Mitteln das Imperium die Kontrolle über das System errungen hatte. Kendle schickte sie nach Gamandar, weil sich dort angeblich Vanis‘ Droide K-3PX aufhielt. In Wirklichkeit stand dieser Droide in imperialen Diensten und war Teil einer Falle von Admiral Tower, dem Kommandeur der Zitadelle auf Gamandar.Die Sintflut Während Calrissian, Chewbacca und Mone nach Gamandar flogen, hörte Kiro in der Unterwasserstadt Pavillion mit an, wie Kendle Admiral Tower darüber informierte, dass sich die Rebellen auf Iskalon aufhielten. Als er sie deswegen zur Rede stellte, kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen ihnen, in dessen Verlauf die Wassertanks der beiden Kontrahenten zerstört wurden. Kiro lief davon, um sich einen neuen Wassertank zu holen, doch bevor er zurückkehren konnte, schlug eine von Tower gestartete Rakete auf Iskalon ein und erzeugte eine Flutwelle, die sich über die gesamte Planetenoberfläche ausbreitete und schließlich auch Pavillion zerstörte. Kiro rettete Skywalker und Organa, die auf Iskalon geblieben waren, das Leben, indem er ihnen einen Weg aus der auseinanderbrechenden Stadt an die Oberfläche zeigte.Der Iskalon-Effekt Dort sahen sie das volle Ausmaß der Verwüstung, die die Flutwelle angerichtet hatte. Die meisten Iskalonier einschließlich ihres Anführers Primor hatten ihr Leben verloren, und die Überlebenden hatten sich auf den Überresten von Pavillion versammelt. Als er von ihnen wegen seines Versuches, Kendle zu töten, zur Rede gestellt wurde, klärte Kiro Skywalker und Organa über Kendles Verrat auf. Danach kümmerten sich die drei um die Verletzten. Kiro half den beiden Rebellen dabei, sich selbst und die hilflosen Verletzten gegen angreifende Aasfresser zu verteidigen. Diese so genannten Chiakis wurden vom Geruch der vielen Toten angelockt, aber sie verschmähten auch die Verletzten nicht. Ihre Lage verschlimmerte sich noch, als Kendle die überlebenden Iskalonier gegen die Rebellen aufwiegelte, indem sie diesen die Schuld an der Katastrophe und am Tod Primors gab. Kiro, Skywalker und Organa setzten sich verzweifelt gegen die Angreifer zur Wehr, doch dabei wurde Kiros Wassertank durch einen Stingerschuss zerstört. Daraufhin brachte ihn Skywalker zum Wasser. Dadurch rettete er ihm das Leben, doch die Verletzung hinterließ eine lange Narbe auf Kiros Gesicht. Dann kehrten Calrissian, Chewbacca und Mone von Gamandar zurück und beendeten den Kampf. Die Verräterin Kendle fand dabei den Tod.Der Robot-Spion! Kurz nach der Schlacht von Endor kehrte Luke Skywalker in Begleitung des Hoojibs Plif nach Iskalon zurück, um den Planeten für die neugegründete Allianz Freier Planeten zu gewinnen. Nachdem er auf den Überresten der Stadt Pavillion gelandet war, stieß er auf den Corellianer Rik Duel, die Zeltronerin Dani und den Rodianer Chihdo, die nach Iskalon gekommen waren, um die Überreste von Pavillion zu plündern. Als er sie gerade zur Rede stellte, wurden sie von wütenden Einheimischen angegriffen. Seitdem ihre Welt vom Imperium verwüstet worden war, waren die Iskalonier allen Außenweltlern feindlich gesinnt. Dann erschien jedoch Kiro und beendete den Kampf. Als Skywalker im Begriff war, den Planeten wieder zu verlassen, bat ihn Kiro, ihn mitzunehmen. Er wollte seiner Heimat den Rücken kehren und von Skywalker lernen, denn er meinte, dass das Leben auf seiner Welt nach der Katastrophe langweilig geworden sei und er dort keine Aufgabe mehr habe. Mone, der nun der Anführer der Iskalonier war, war zwar dagegen und lehnte es im Namen seine Volkes auch ab, sich der Allianz anzuschließen, aber Kiro ließ sich nicht von seinem Entschluss abbringen. Er legte einen speziellen Druckanzug an, der es ihm erlaubte, sich längere Zeit außerhalb des Wassers aufzuhalten, und verließ zusammen mit Skywalker, Plif, Duel, Dani und Chihdo Iskalon.Diplomaten der Sterne Auf Shawken Nachdem sie Iskalon hinter sich gelassen hatte, flog die Gruppe zu dem Planeten Shawken, der unmittelbar nach der Schlacht von Endor von den imperialen Besatzungstruppen verlassen worden war. Während Skywalker und Plif mit einem gewissen Santor über den Beitritt dieser Welt zur Allianz Freier Systeme verhandelten, erforschten Rik Duel, Dani und Chihdo die uralten Katakomben, die die Imperialen kurz vor ihrer Abreise freigelegt hatten. Kiro beschloss indes, ihnen zu folgen, um darauf zu achten, dass sie nichts Unrechtes taten. Tatsächlich waren die drei Gauner gerade im Begriff, die Kunstgegenstände in den Katakomben an sich zu bringen, um sie später zu verkaufen, als sie Kiro einholte. Er versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten, doch dabei wurde ein uralter Mechanismus ausgelöst, der die vier Besucher in den Katakomben einsperrte. Wie sich kurz darauf herausstellte, hatten sie versehentlich eine uralte Maschine aktiviert, die dazu gedacht war, die ganze Galaxis zu vernichten. Einer der größten Wissenschaftler von Shawken hatte diese Maschine einst gebaut, um in der Hoffnung auf einen besseren Neubeginn alles Sein auszulöschen. Er hatte sie zwar nie eingesetzt, und nach seinem Tod war sie in Vergessenheit geraten, aber Skywalker und die anderen mussten nun erkennen, dass sie nach all der Zeit noch immer funktionstüchtig war.Das Grauen in der Tiefe Nachdem Skywalker und Plif ihre eingeschlossenen Begleiter befreit hatten, fanden sie heraus, dass man ins Zentrum der Anlage vordringen musste, um sie auszuschalten. Skywalker und Kiro machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Tief unter der Erde stießen sie auf ein Gewässer, das Eindringlinge abhalten sollte. Der Meeresbewohner Kiro, für den dies kein Hindernis darstellte, legte seinen Druckanzug ab, nahm Skywalkers Lichtschwert an sich, sprang ins Wasser und schwamm zum Kern der Weltuntergangsmaschine. Es gelang Kiro zwar, die Maschine zu zerstören und dadurch nicht nur Shawken, sondern auch unzählige andere Welten vor dem Untergang zu bewahren, aber dabei zog er sich ernste Verletzungen zu. Auf Endor Der schwer verletzte Kiro wurde in einem medizinischen Behälter auf den Waldmond Endor gebracht, um dort versorgt zu werden. Nachdem er in einen Wassertank gelegt worden war, wachte er in Gesellschaft von Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa auf. Kiro bat Skywalker, ihn zu einem Jedi auszubilden, doch Skywalker verweigerte ihm die Ausbildung, weil er es für zu gefährlich hielt, seinen impulsiven und unbeherrschten Freund den Gebrauch der Macht zu lehren. Kiro wurde daraufhin wütend und wollte allein sein.Entscheidung auf Endor Als er wieder auf den Beinen war, ging er ein wenig spazieren. Er beobachtete, dass einige Personen Rik Duel attackieren wollten, weil er angeblich beim Kartenspiel betrogen hatte. Kiro nahm ihn daraufhin in Schutz, doch die drei Rebellen-Piloten hörten nicht auf ihn. Als Chihdo seinen Blaster zog, schossen die Piloten auf ihn. Chihdo stürzte daraufhin von der Brücke, auf der sie sich aufhielten. Luke konnte den Rodianer gerade noch mit Hilfe der Macht davor bewahren, sich beim Sturz das Genick zu brechen. Dann sprang er auf die Brücke, um den Streit zu schlichten. Nachdem der Kampf beendet worden war, hielt Kiro eine kurze Rede darüber, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig bekämpfen sollten. Obwohl Skywalker es abgelehnt hatte, ihn im Gebrauch der Macht zu unterrichten, begleitete ihn Kiro mehrere Monate lang und lernte von ihm so viel wie möglich. Schließlich verliebte er sich in Dani, doch auf Kinooine hätte er sie beinahe verloren. Er konnte sie zwar retten, doch dann wurden sie von dem Nagai-Krieger Den Siva gestellt. In dem darauf folgenden Kampf wurde Kiro besiegt.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Nach dem Kampf hörte man viele Monate lang nichts mehr von ihm, bis er plötzlich wieder auf Iskalon auftauchte. Er war zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass seine wahre Bestimmung auf seiner Heimatwelt zu finden sei. Als die Nagai versuchten, Iskalon zu erobern, half Kiro seinen Leuten, die Invasoren zurückzuschlagen. Von den Iskaloniern wurde er daher als Held und Beschützer ihrer Welt betrachtet. Quellen *''Star Wars'' – Die Sintflut *''Star Wars'' – Der Iskalon-Effekt *''Star Wars'' – Der Robot-Spion! *''Star Wars'' – Diplomaten der Sterne *''Star Wars'' – Das Grauen in der Tiefe *''Entscheidung auf Endor'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Chuhkyvi Kategorie:Iskalonier Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Legends en:Kiro es:Kiro